Trick and Treat
by Alvara19
Summary: Dante drags Nero out to the clubs on Halloween, finding that the younger man just isn't in the mood. What happens when Dante tries to spur some Halloween spirit into the younger man through a bubbling drink called a rotten jack-o-lantern? DantexNero


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Alcohol, and Hot Devil/Man Sex.

Okay! So I'm two days late for Halloween and nearly late for the Day of the Dead... Well, I did start on this a little late and then it just wanted to be longer and longer.

So, Happy Belated Halloween and Day of the Day everyone~! Hope you enjoy some hot man sex while you are packing away decorations!

* * *

Trick and Treat

* * *

The bright lights flashed repeatedly across the dance floor, mixed colors of red, orange and purple swirling in the drunken gazes of the mesmerized crowd as they swayed their bodies to and fro to the heavy bass of the night beat. Scantily clad women in odd outfits giggled, their words a little slurred as they past the bar and headed onto the multicolored dance floor with all the other creatures of the night. A certain silver haired man sat at the black and orange lit bar, tapping the side of a drink he had ordered and found too sweet for his taste.

He was one of the few in the club not wearing an outrageous outfit, only dressed in a red leather hoodie and blue jeans. Though to other people in the crowd, he was the best dressed for the event, the glowing skin and red hide of his right arm making the people who past him turn to their friends to talk about the man's 'great costume' and how it seemed 'so realistic'. The young man at the bar ignored the club's patrons, his eyes wandering to another silver haired man who was currently flirting with an entire group of women on the side of the dance floor. The man was not wearing his red coat the evening, deciding to just wear his black shirt and red pants to the loud club.

Jealously reared up for the tenth time that night when a slutty witch moved a little too close to the other man in order to whisper something into his ear, but the young man fought it down and turned back to his barely touched drink. He knew that he did not have the right to be jealous when he did not even have a chance at claiming the other man. That never stopped him from watching at the older hunter and attempting to get just a bit closer to him, just enough that maybe he would find something about the devil hunter that did not make his heart beat faster than normal and his cheeks heat up.

"Hey Nero!" The young man looked up again to see the very man who he had been staring at all night standing next to him. "Just going to sit at the bar all night? Come on, kid. Lighten up. It's Halloween, not tax day!" Nero merely shrugged at the comment, ignoring it when the older man sat on the black bar stool next to him and moving back to stare at his drink.

"Oh, I get it. No wonder you're in such a sour mood. Drinking this sweet stuff will get you nowhere." Dante smirked, flashing a grin that showed a set of demonic fangs that he had let out for the holiday as he tapped the almost untouched drink. He turned to the bartender who was wearing a mockery of a set of demon horns, calling the man by name and winking to show the younger hunter that he had obviously been there several times before. "Can we get a rotten jack-o-lantern over here? My friend here needs to learn how Halloween needs to be celebrated."

"And how does Halloween need to be celebrated, old man?" Nero asked, rolling his eyes at the other hunter. He raised an eyebrow a second later when a large glass was set in front of him. The contents swirled a vibrant orange, oddly seeming to laugh and glow in the darkness of the room. At the very top of the drink, a foul smelling black liquid slowly dripped into the pumpkin ale at the bottom as small bubbles and thick black smoke broke its surface. From one look at it, Nero was pretty sure he did not even want to attempt to drink it.

"Never mind that. Bottoms up!" Dante winked at the ex-order member, pushing the unnatural looking drink a bit closer to him. Nero picked up the glass hesitantly, giving the elder a wary look before sniffing the drink cautiously and cringing. "I'm sure you'll like it, kid. Unless you want to go back to your girly drinks, not that I'm against..." The older slayer grinned when Nero pinched his nose and downed half of the alcohol before he could even finish the taunt, the younger man wincing as he gulped down the odd drink.

* * *

"...'nd tha's why I don like Frosts. Wha else do you thing that thing is fo'! Thing abou it." Dante laughed loudly, nearly hitting his head on the bar as he bent over from his uncontrollable laughter. He had challenged Nero over and over, wondering how many rotten jack-o-lantern's the other hunter would drink before he quit or passed out from the drink. The younger man was now working on his eleventh glass, every word he spoke slurred or not the right word he meant to say as he started to tell Dante random thoughts he had about demons after the seventh drink of the bittersweet alcohol.

"I-I think it's just a tail, kid!" Dante managed to get out as he tried to calm down his laughter but the image the younger man had given him was just too funny to let go. He had nearly fallen from his bar stool several times while laughing from Nero's drunken words.

"Tha's wha they want you to thing!" Nero looked straight at him with a determined expression as he said the butchered words, only making the elder's urge to laugh stronger but he managed to suppress it into a short chuckle.

"So let me get this straight. You think that Frosts don't have tails but instead just have really long-"

"Of couse! Don you see tha!" Nero said as if the drunken words coming out of his mouth were obvious facts to everyone else in the world. "Tha's why they swing then around lie tha!"

"Kid. That doesn't make an ounce of sense!" Dante could not help but laugh again, his sides beginning to hurt as he laughed harder at the drunken pout on Nero's lips. "Why do you think about demons' dicks so much anyway?"

"Is na just demonsss..." Nero blushed deeply, swaying slightly in his chair as he finished the last of the alcohol in his glass and the lights swirled oddly through the haze of the liquor. Dante put a hand on his shoulder to steady him but he already knew he was going to pass out whether the older hunter was holding him up or not. His stomach twisted disgustingly as he wondered how many glasses he had of the foul smelling alcohol, having lost count a few drinks ago.

"Kid, I think your drunk." Dante smiled softly at Nero's groan, choosing not to question what the ex-order member had just said. The younger man smiled back at him after a moment, a genuine smile that he normally did not show to anyone, especially Dante. The elder did not have time to notice when Nero's forehead hit the table as he finally passed out, too stunned by the breathtaking smile that had been given to him. He only managed to come out of his stupor when the bartender came over to ask if Nero was alright. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll take him home now. Put all his drinks on my tab. I'll pay it off later."

Carefully, Dante wrapped one of Nero's arms around the back of his neck, lifting the other slayer off the black bar stool and making his way out of the club. The heavy beats of the music still echoed outside the building in the cold air but none of it seemed to disturb Nero's sleep as they slowly made their way back to Devil May Cry. A few blocks down from the bar, Nero began to stir from his alcohol induced sleep. He groaned softly before opening his eyes, his head resting gently on one of Dante's clothed shoulders as they walked down the dark streets in the moonlight.

"How are you feeling, kid? Meet up with your hangover yet?" Dante asked, smirking as a half drunk glare was sent in his direction. The younger man straightened himself lightly, not moving his head from the elder hunter's shoulder yet.

"I'm fine, Dante." Nero said, his words still badly slurred as he attempted to keep walking in a straight line. He closed his eyes after a moment, the swirling street lights making him feel a bit dizzy. "My head 'urts. Wha was in tha damn drink?"

"Probably the heaviest alcohol you've ever had, kid. I still can't believe you downed ten of them! I was sure you would have stopped at three but you just kept going." Dante grinned down at the other man, watching Nero's brow furrow but he did not move to comment. They walked in silence for a few more blocks, making Dante wonder if the ex-order member had passed out on him again. He was about to check to see if the younger slayer was awake until Nero opened his eyes and opened his mouth, the elder wondering why he had been staring fixedly at the soft lips for the past block.

"Why are ya walkin' me home? I thought you would hav been flirtin' with all the girls in the club righ now." Dante was about to answer when he noticed Nero's drunken expression fall to the point where he swore the younger man looked like he was about to cry. "Why do ya take me out when all ya do is hit on the girls? Why bother takin' me?" The other slayer muttered under his breath.

"Kid?" The older hunter stopped walking when Nero did, confused as to what the younger slayer was really getting at and if he knew what he was actually saying. "Look, kid. You're really drunk right now. I don't understand what half of the things coming out of your mouth really mean and I don't think you do either. Why don't we head back to the office and you can talk to me about this in the morning?"

The next thing he knew, Nero had slammed him hard against the side of a building, the sad expression on his face was gone in an instant. Dante was starting to realize that Nero was one of the types of drunks he did not like drinking with. The kid had been serious and hilarious at first, then looked as if someone had killed his pet puppy right in front of his eyes, and now, Dante was staring at a very pissed off drunk Nero. He racked his brain but he could not figure out what exactly he had said to make the other man snap.

"Damn it, Dante! What do you want me to say?" Nero glared at the elder with a unspoken promise of violence as he clutched tighter at the collar of Dante's black shirt. "Hey, Dante. I hate it when you flirt with every girl at a bar and don't even glance at me that way. Hey, Dante. I love watching you fight demons and when you save my ass from them when I make a stupid mistake. Hey, Dante. I love it when you get out of the shower in just leather pants. Hey, Dante. I love it when you tease me and call me 'kid'. Hey, bastard! I've been in fucking love with you for the past three fucking months I've lived with you!" Nero shouted, panting heavily before surging forward and closing the small gasp between them.

Alcohol flavored soft lips pressed against Dante's with a stinging determination, the elder's eyes widening at the action and Nero's words. The hands on his collar loosened their grip after the younger man pulled away from the kiss, not daring to look at Dante as what he had just done sunk into his drunken mind. He bowed his head, hands still holding the front of the elder's black shirt as he realized that he had probably just fucked up his entire relationship with the other man.

"I...I just..." Nero bit his bottom lip until it nearly bled before letting go of Dante and walking away from the older hunter as quickly as the alcohol in his system would let him, not wanting to wait for the rejection he knew was coming. He only managed to get three feet away from the building until he felt a hand grab his arm and drag him into the small alleyway separating the two buildings. He winced lightly as he was slammed into one of the brick walls, opening his eyes after to see Dante towering over him with a serious expression on his face. "Dan-"

"Did you mean that or is the alcohol fucking with your head, Nero?" Dante asked quickly. The small fangs in the other man's mouth glinting dangerously as he spoke and starting to scare the younger man as his heart pounded in his chest from how close Dante was standing next to him. Nero swallowed heavily, not sure how he was suppose to reply. He gasped as a leg moved between his, the leather clad thigh rubbing at his groin harshly until he had to bite back a moan. A hand cupped the side of his cheek and moved his head so he had to look directly into Dante's sky blue eyes, another gasp leaving his lips as a cold hand slipped under his hoodie and navy shirt to trace his abs lightly. "Because if your fucking with me after four months of chasing you, I'm going to be pissed, kid."

It was Nero's turn for his eyes to widen as Dante dove down and captured his lips, not waiting for permission as he hastily deepened the kiss. The younger man arched his back into the cold touch of Dante's hand as a talented tongue toyed and danced with his own, numbing his mind more than the alcohol did as his eyes closed and he began kissing the elder hunter back. He moaned as the cold hand that was tracing his abs moved up slowly across his skin, inhaling sharply as the fingers pinched and caressed a perked nipple.

"D-Dante. Fuck!" Nero parted their lips and moaned out, bucking his hips in order to gain more friction from the older man's teasing leg rubbing in tantalizing circles against his slowly hardening erection. Dante moved to scrape his fangs against the pulse in Nero's neck, licking and kissing the areas that made the younger slayer writhe under him.

"Damn, kid. Are your hormones making you hard that fast or are you just that turned on by me?" Dante taunted, licking a small spot under the ex-order member's ear that made the man under him gasp and buck harder into his touch. Nero let out a breathy laugh that made the elder raise an eyebrow before he felt his belt come undone and the younger man's left hand slide down his pants. He groaned as Nero wrapped a hand around his half hard cock, the soft strokes on his arousal almost making him miss what the other man said next.

"You're just...jealous that you can't get it up this fast anymore, o-old man." Nero said, panting and trying to hold back his disapproving groan when Dante moved the teasing leg away from his groin. He let out a sigh of relief and pleasure when he felt his own pants being undone and his aching erection freed into the cool night air before Dante's free hand wrapped around it, stroking it quickly. Nero moaned quietly before grabbing the back of the older hunter's head and forcing him into another mind-blowing kiss.

"Fuck, Nero. I want you." Dante whispered when their lips parted, his breathing uneven as he pulled Nero closer until their hips were flush against each other.

"Out here?" Nero asked, the flush on his cheeks darkening at the thought. The alleyway was rather small and any person or car passing by would have a rather clear view of what they were doing in the shadows.

"Well, we've already got this far, kid. If we get arrested for this, we might as well go all the way." Dante winked and gave him a sexy devilish smile again before moving back to nip at the younger hunter's pulse. Nero moaned as he melted back into the more experienced man's touch, letting Dante pull down his jeans more until he kicked them off. "This will hurt a bit. Try to hang on, Nero."

Nero nodded before Dante rejoined their lips in a quick peck. The elder moved one of his hands to the front of Nero's mouth while he went back to ravaging the side of the deliciously pale neck and unzipping the red leather hoodie he was wearing. Nero opened his mouth as soon as he saw Dante's fingers in front of his lips, sucking as seductively as he could on a few of them until he deemed them slick enough. He moaned softly, licking the three fingers softly as Dante lifted his undershirt. The elder took a nipple into his mouth as soon as his shirt was off and sucked on it lightly. He left a light hickey on Nero's chest before lapping his tongue at the sensitive bud, switching afterward in order to give the other one the same lavish treatment.

The younger hunter arched his back as Dante ground their hips together, moaning as the elder groped his ass and lifted him up so he had to wrap his legs around Dante's waist. Nero closed his eyes when he felt the wet fingers slide across his cock and down to his ass, circling around his entrance teasingly for a moment before carefully pushing in. He gasped and tensed a bit as one of the fingers entered him slowly, forcing himself to relax until it was all the way inside him.

"You alright, kid?" Dante's husky voice asked him, his hot breath brushing against Nero's ear and making a small shiver of pleasure run down his spine. The younger man nodded softly in response as the hand on his hard cock picked up its pace slightly, making the pleasure out weigh the discomfort by a small amount. Dante waited a moment for the younger man to adjust to the new sensation as he caressed every inch of Nero's chest he could with his hot tongue. The tight muscles around his single finger slowly relaxed, allowing him to pull the digit back out before sliding it back into the overwhelmingly tight heat of the younger demon hunter.

"Damn, Nero. You feel so tight." Dante groaned as he continued thrusting his finger slowly into the younger man. Nero gasped under him, arching his back and bucking into the hand pumping his erection heatedly. The elder carefully added another finger once he was sure the other slayer was ready, taking pleasure in the ecstatic moans Nero made as he stretched him thoroughly. "I'm guessing you haven't done this before."

"No." Nero moaned the answer quietly, turning his head to met the lips that were licking the shell of his ear and pulling Dante into another heated kiss. The younger hunter whimpered softly against the talented tongue rubbing so tantalizingly against his own as the elder added a third finger inside of him. He panted lightly into the kiss, not wanting the older man to stop as he suddenly arched his back at a stinging wave of pleasure that singed through his body. "Dan-te! Please..."

"'Please' what, kid?" Dante asked him, rubbing his fingers tortuously against the small bundle of nerves he had just found inside his lover. Nero writhed under him, caught between the duel sensations from the hand on his aching erection and the fingers stimulating him from the inside.

"F-Fuck me, you fucking bas...tard!" Nero growled softly, glaring as well as he could through the ecstasy. He moaned loudly when the older devil slayer's fingers were removed from inside him, pulling Dante closer with the legs he had wrapped around the elder man's waist. Nero kissed the older hunter again, not able to get enough of the flavor of the alcohol Dante had been drinking that night mixed with a unique taste that could only be from the other man.

He moaned lowly into the kiss as he felt Dante rub the tip of his thick cock against his entrance, gasping and shutting his eyes tightly when he felt himself being slowly penetrated. A low purr echoed beside him as Dante buried his face into his neck, licking repeatedly at the junction of his neck where his rapid pulse could be felt and kissing it lightly. Nero let out a groan when the older devil hunter was fully inside of him, the hand on his hard cock stroking him again and distracting him from the slight pain as he slowly adjusted to the foreign feeling.

"Dante..."

"I got you, kid. Just relax. I'll go slow." Dante whispered, before going back to his work on leaving hickeys on every inch of the pallid skin of the neck bare for only him to touch.

"Don't call me 'kid' when we are doing-ah...this." Nero muttered, wanting to open his eyes and glare at the older hunter again but the unfamiliar sensations running through him would not let him just yet.

"Hmm? So you would rather me call you 'punk' or 'brat'...Oh, I know. How about..." Dante leaned in close enough so his hot breath would brush teasingly against the sensitive spot under the younger slayer's ear, dropping his voice into a husky growl. "...Nero."

"Fuck...Dante." Nero purred as he bucked down on the thick erection inside of him when he heard his name spoken so seductively, wanting, no, needing Dante to fuck his remaining brains out. "Please. Or I'll kick your fucking-ah!" A moan broke through his lips instead of the end of the threat as Dante withdrew from within him, thrusting back inside deeply before starting a slow and steady pace.

Nero's body went taut and arched against the brick wall behind him when Dante's hard erection brushed almost teasingly against the spot inside of him that had made stars dance behind his eyes before. Nero was not sure what it really was but he could care less at the moment. He was finally getting what he wanted for so many months but he still wanted more, more of the older man penetrating him so nicely. He needed him deeper inside of him. Harder. Faster.

Dante tried to keep his pace slow, the tight heat enveloping his cock tempting his more demonic instincts. His fangs were already aching as he pressed them so close to the neck of the panting man under him, wanting to claim Nero as his but he could not. For all he knew, the younger hunter was just drunk. He was already risking being castrated by Nero's sharp talons in the morning for fucking the younger hunter, if he marked him in any permanent way, it was as good as signing his death warrant.

His thoughts made him thrust harder into the lithe body under him, a sharp gasp escaping Nero after. Dante stopped, wondering if he had moved too fast when the other demon slayer was not ready for it. He growled softly as he watched Nero throw his head back against the wall, too lost in his own blissful world to notice that he had hit the back of his head on the red bricks. Nero bucked down onto his throbbing arousal, moving his neck and subconsciously tempting Dante to mark him further. Azure eyes opened to glare at him halfheartedly when he realized he had stopped just to stare at the younger man.

"Move, Dante..." Nero panted, angry that the pleasure had suddenly stopped when a large jolt of it finally over shadowed any pain or discomfort he had been feeling. He moaned when Dante finally started again, moving back to the slower pace he had started with, if only to just tease the younger hunter. "F-Faster." Dante could not take it when the soft plea reached his ears, the need to claim the younger man, to mark him as his so he would only ever want him, too great for the half devil to ignore.

"Only if you let me mark you..." Dante purred, scraping his fangs lightly against the rapid pulse and practically feeling the heartbeat through the soft skin. "Only if I get to be the only cock in your tight little ass, Nero." He gave one hard thrust through his slow pace to make his point. The hands that were wrapped around his neck gripped the back of his shirt as the younger man pushed his ass down on his aching cock, letting out a string of quiet pleas and soft curses.

"Just d-do it...Dante." Nero begged after struggling and failing to get Dante to fuck him harder without answering his question. He gasped and nearly let out a choked moan when he felt the pace inside him suddenly pick up, sharp teeth sinking directly into his pulse as Dante drank the blood from the new wound greedily.

Dante growled at the metallic taste filling his mouth as he mated with Nero, the younger man's tight velvet heat feeling like pure bliss surrounding his cock as he started thrusting in earnest. But the animalistic need inside of him was growing too strong for the moderate pace, his devil side growling in his ear to fuck his newly claimed mate until Nero was screaming his name. The unnatural wave of demonic lust washed over Dante, making red rim his irises as his demon side threatened to trigger.

Nero's breathing became erratic when the thrusts inside him grew rougher, each hitting his prostate and sending sparks of mind numbing pleasure to his already muddled brain. He could not hold back his moans as Dante stroked his aching erection faster, tasting the elder's name on the tip of his tongue but he could not find the breath to say it. He felt the urge to scream it as the older devil hunter finally triggered inside of him, the cock that was already testing the limits of his entrance feeling as if it had grown longer and thicker inside of him as Dante let his devil side take control.

He held back his own devil trigger, his lust wracked mind wanting to be fucked by the half demon and to play the trapped human captured by the sensual devil. The black shirt his talons and nails had been clawing holes into turned into tough demonic red hide in a flash of crimson sparks. The fangs in his neck dug deeper into the soft flesh, not a drop of his blood leaving the older hunter's mouth as he marked him. Nero arched his back as far back as he could, panting loudly as the Dante thrust almost animalistically inside of his tight ass. The lewd slaps of flesh on hide echoed in the small alley as Nero cried out, his toes curling as a the burning feeling below his navel told him how close he was to release. A shaky, almost saddened moan left his lips when Dante pulled his teeth out of his neck, the bloody lips kissing the sensitive area under his left ear.

"Scream for me, Nero." Dante's voice came out in a thick and low purr, no more than a husky rasp in the younger man's ear. He kept his gaze on Nero's face as he pounded relentlessly into him, an almost predatory leer gracing his features when he saw bite his lip at the demand. He moved closer so his lips brushed seductively against the shell of the other hunter's ear. "Scream my name so everyone know what we're doing and who you belong to, kid."

Nero bit his lip harder, moaning and writhing under Dante as the elder pounded just right into him. Each thrust was fast. Hard. Deep. And just where Nero needed it the most. The younger man thrashed his head back and forth as a pressure started to build in his lungs and the overwhelming heat and pleasure below his navel was only a few precise thrusts away from peaking. It soon grew too great, his head aching as much as his cock from denying the request from the older slayer and he could no longer remember why he would ever say no to the man pounding so sweetly into his ass.

"Dante! Ah! Dante! Dante! Da-ante!" Nero howled into the night air as the pleasure peaked inside of him, not able to hear the similar howls in the distance as he toppled over the edge. He came violently, covering Dante's hand and their chests in his hot seed as he screamed as loud as his oxygen starved lungs would let him.

The claws digging into his hip drew blood as Dante increased his rabid pace through Nero's hard orgasm. He sank his fangs into the mark on Nero's neck again as he emptied his own demonic seed into the tight heat milking his release from him, filling the man under him until he felt a few streams of his release drip down Nero's thighs.

The second bite forced another spurt of cum from the younger demon slayer's cock as Dante took him to new heights he barely knew existed. Nero's ears were ringing slightly. His eyes blurry and body numb to everything except the smoldering heat of the body holding him and the hot liquid resting inside him with only a few drops dripping down his legs.

The older man detriggered and let go of the bloody flesh between his teeth after a moment of basking in the afterglow, panting the cool night air back into his lungs as he heard Nero doing the same. He felt the ex-order member relax against him, burying his face into the crook of his neck and tightening his hold around Dante's neck as he fought off the exhaustion. Dante chuckled lightly, running his somewhat clean hand through the soft silver strands of the younger man's hair. Another demonic howl echoed in the distance, making Nero lift his head and glance in it's direction.

"What was that?" The younger hunter asked, searching the shadows outside the alley for the source of the noises.

"Don't worry, kid. We're not the only demons mating tonight. It's sort of an aphrodisiac for demons to fuck on Halloween." Dante smirked, leaning forward to place a small peck onto the other slayer's lips. It was only after a moment of standing there embracing Nero that something finally clicked in the elder's mind, a puzzled look crossing his features. "Kid?"

"Yeah?" Nero turned back from looking over the building in the distance to see if what the older man had said was true, meeting Dante's confused expression.

"You haven't slurred once since you pinned me to the wall..." Nero's eyes widened, his blush darkening and giving him away as Dante blinked. "You...You weren't drunk? You weren't drunk and you willingly tempted me to fuck you?"

"S-So what if I did, old man? I'm surprised that you have enough brains to even figure that out!" Nero blushed even darker, rivaling the older slayer's usual coat as he looked away. "It...It wasn't like you would have gotten the picture if I didn't do it."

"So you faked being drunk to get in my pants? Fuck, kid. I even mated with you! You know what that means, right? If it was a quick fuck you were after you should have just asked!" Dante said, grabbing the younger man's chin and forcing him to look into his saddened eyes. He felt a little pang of hurt pinch in his heart but pushed it aside quickly.

"I was only a little buzzed and I know what it means..." Nero muttered, fidgeting slightly as he refused to meet Dante's eyes. "I faked being drunk but I didn't fake anything else, Dante."

"You mean you meant it when you said that you were in love with me?" Dante asked, craning his neck a little until he could meet the younger man's eyes. The other hunter looked away immediately, wondering if there was a way to escape from the elder's embrace.

"Don't get sappy on me, old man-"

"Nero."

"...Yeah. I meant it. Everything I said, I meant." Nero gasped when he felt lips on his again, giving Dante the small opportunity to slip his tongue back in to taste the bitter sweetness of the younger hunter's mouth. Their tongues tangled and danced together again, the older man pulling away before either of them could get too aroused again.

"Same here, kid. I'm in love with you too." Dante leaned his forehead against Nero's, taking in being so close to the younger man before they separated reluctantly and gathered up their clothes. When they both were at least mostly dressed, they started to head back to the office again. Dante wrapped an arm around Nero's waist when the younger hunter was finishing zipping up his hoodie, glad when the other did not punch him for it. "Hey, kid. If you meant everything you said, does that mean you really think a Frost's tail is just a long-"

"Shut up, Dante!"


End file.
